


Fjollyweek contributions

by TBGkaru



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, basicaly a collection of my contributions for fjollyweek prompts, fjollyweek, i'm always in for some angst and bittersweet action so count on that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBGkaru/pseuds/TBGkaru
Summary: DAY 1 - dreamsDAY 2 - alternate canon sceneDAY 3 - on a missionDAY 4 - public fjollyDAY 5 - jealousyDAY 6 - hurtDAY 7 - class switchfor more and other contributions check @fjollyweek on twitter





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to merging with his sword, Molly lives on in Fjord's real-like dreams with being more than just a memory - he thinks, he feels, he remembers and Fjord keeps this his little secret.


	2. Alternate canon meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight alteration to the canonical meeting from episode 1. It would take a half-monster to know what it feels like being judged for the way one looks. And also fuck bullies. Day 2 contribution for #fjollyweek


	3. Casual rooming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casual roommates ♥ I really wanted to do a "mission" piece for this day but I'm still sort of burned out on doodles so I just finished old sketch that was fitting for "casual" ;; Day 3 contribution for #fjollyweek


	4. public fjolly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crew gets into all sorts of trouble thanks to Fjord's recklessness and some may have almost paid with their lives. (about to be) CPR on your friend/possibly lover as a "public fjolly" Day 4 contribution for #fjollyweek


End file.
